


Water Babies

by Thymesis



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, F/M, Impregnation, PWP, Post-Canon, Treat, Underwater Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: It is glorious, absolutely glorious, to know that the future will be theirs. Together, they loop and twist and dive. Together. Ah, at last, they’re together forever.





	Water Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> Posted to the exchange on January 29, 2018.

Weightless.

The cold and the gloom of Baltimore Harbor’s murky waters do not frighten her. The pollution cannot harm her.

It is glorious, absolutely glorious, not to have to hold her breath to be held by him. As he has always been meant to hold her.

As he _wants_ to hold her.

Airless.

She has no lungs to breathe anymore. Feathery gills wave and flare as life-giving water passes through them and oxygenates her blood.

It is glorious, absolutely glorious, to know that her vocal cords, had they not been severed, would be useless here without air to vibrate them. She has a different way to speak her mind. As she has always been meant to speak to him.

As she _wants_ to speak to him—

—and when he embraces her to carry her down, down, down into to the depths, she lights up.

Literally.

The lights which flash bioluminescent blue on her skin communicate her desire: _I want you_.

He replies: _Yes_.

Down here in the darkest water, where the creatures of the sea go to mate and to spawn, they find their bliss.

The male organ that emerges from him still surprises her. It doesn’t look like a human’s, of course, and it waves, as blind as she once was mute, seeking. It curls reflexively around her hand when she grasps it boldly to guide it between her legs.

And when he does slide inside of her, slick and warm, it’s familiar, like being home.

She wraps her legs around him as he thrusts, steady and strong, stretching her so sweetly and touching all of the places within that make her tense and tremble. His hands with their sharp claws dig into her buttocks, but he does not break her fragile skin. No, he would never hurt her. Never. Only purest ecstasy. Sublime. She releases her grip on his shoulders and spreads her arms wide, allowing her body to bend backward, hair floating all around her face, as she climaxes.

And when his seed fills her, she knows it will quicken.

He had been the last of his kind—but no longer.

They drift on the currents that will take them far, far, far out and away from man’s cruel land, and they know that they are free. Free from doubt. Free from persecution.

It is glorious, absolutely glorious, to know that the future will be theirs. Together, they loop and twist and dive. Together. Ah, at last, they’re together forever.

Fearless.

His lights flash: _I love you._

She replies: _Yes_.

 

END


End file.
